Luthori General Election 3921
36 | popular_vote1 = 7,182,182 | percentage1 = 21.50% | swing1 = 9.79 | image2 = | leader2 = Bryan Arinson | leader_since2 = 3911 | party2 = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party | leaders_seat2 = Yodukan | seats2 = 63 | seat_change2 = 19 | popular_vote2 = 6,572,530 | percentage2 = 19.68% | swing2 = 5.73 | image3 = | leader3 = Christian Mulcair | leader_since3 = 3915 | party3 = Free Democrats (Luthori)|Free Democrats | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 15.54%, 57 Seats | seats3 = 58 | seat_change3 = 1 | popular_vote3 = 5,584,513 | percentage3 = 16.72% | swing3 = 1.18 | image4 = | leader4 = Edward Sanders | leader_since4 = 3913 | party4 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat4 = Tinako | last_election4 = 19.44%, 74 Seats | seats4 = 54 | seat_change4 = 20 | popular_vote4 = 4,555,274 | percentage4 = 13.64 | swing4 = 5.80 | image5 = | leader5 = Augustus Dam | leader_since5 = 3912 | party5 =Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 11.52%, 44 seats | seats5 = 36 | seat_change5 = 8 | popular_vote5 = 3,120,541 | percentage5 = 9.34% | swing5 = 2.18 | image6 = | leader6 = Bruce Tennent | leader_since6 = 3903 | party6 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 4.87%, 16 Seats | seats6 = 29 | seat_change6 = 13 | popular_vote6 = 2,678,724 | percentage6 = 8.02% | swing6 = 3.15 | image7 = | leader7 = Unknown | leader_since7 = | party7 =Fiscal Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat7 = Unknown | last_election7 = 7.72%, 29 Seats | seats7 = 26 | seat_change7 = 3 | popular_vote7 = 2,350,566 | percentage7 = 7.04% | swing7 = 0.68 | image8 = | leader8 = James Burlington | leader_since8 = 3912 | party8 =Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat8 = Geharon | last_election8 = 3.80%, 13 Seats | seats8 = 13 | seat_change8 = | popular_vote8 = 1,359,448 | percentage8 = 4.07 | swing8 = 0.27 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Imperial Chancellor after election | before_election = Bryan Arinson | before_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party | after_election = Zara Brimstone | after_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party |color1 = 1F0A33 |color2 = 0047AB |color3 = 7C1D43 |color4 = FF7519 |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FFD700 |color7 = 008000 |color8 = 6495ED }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 355 seats in the Imperial Diet were up for grabs, with a total of 33,403,778 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 44.62%. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3917 General Election took part in the 3917 election, with no new parties being founded, a change of leadership within the Conservative Party took place after the election with Bryan Arinson resigning due to poor results and being replaced by Zara Brimstone. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (NUP) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Fiscal Conservative Party (FCP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Free Democrats (FD) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL)